The Confrontation
The Confrontation '''is the seventh chapter of Le Conflits Francais. Summary James and Doki meet their captors, one Katrina Stonehart and her daughter, Brattina, and a shocking revelation is made. Story When James and Doki regained consciousness, they realized they were inside what looked like a jail cell. "What is this place," asked James. Just then, Doki realized something different about James. "Dude," said Doki, "your glasses are missing." James felt his face and saw that his glasses were indeed missing. "So they are," said James, "nothing to worry about." James then reached into his pocket, took out a pair of glasses similar to the ones he lost in the previous chapter, and put them on his head. "Always carry these spares around with me just in case," said James. "Anyways," said Doki, "how do we get out?" "I know a way," said James. James then pulled a cutting torch and two welding masks out of his pocket and put one of the masks on while giving the other one to Doki. Then, he used the torch to cut a large hole in the solid iron door of the cell. In no time, they were free. "Okay," whispered James, "let's go! And keep it casual." The two friends climbed through the hole, and strolled down the hall, Doki walking like how The Monkees walked in the intro to their TV show while James face-palmed. "Not '''that casual," said James. The two friends casually walked until they saw a slip of paper on a table. On the paper was the letter "A" and the number "113" "Strange," said Doki, "what could this mean?" "Might be some kind of code," said James, "better hang onto it." James picked up the paper, folded it up, and put it in his back pocket. "Let's keep going," said James. The teenage human-dog duo kept walking until they reached a keypad next to a bookcase in the wall. James then got out the paper he had collected. "This must be the passcode," said James. "Let's try it," said Doki. James typed the code in. As a result, the light on the keypad turned green and the bookcase slid away, revealing a flight of stairs. "Well, give me a can of spinach and call me Popeye The Sailor," said James, "a secret passage!" They went down the stairs and found a display case containing the stolen French Crown Jewels. "Holy cow," said Doki, "the Jewels!" "Hey," said a voice, "how did you two get out?" The boys looked and saw the two females from Chapter 1. James scowled when he saw them. "Katrina and Brattina Stoneheart," said James, "I should've known." "James," said Doki, "You know these two?" "Yup," said James, "and boy, we have a long history." "You've got that right, boy," said Katrina. "And in case you were wondering," said Brattina, "I was the one who wrecked your stupid flamingo friend's costume." "And I '''am the one responsible for the sandbag incident," said Katrina. "Oh," said Brattina, "and we also stole the Jewels." "But why," asked Doki. "Because," said Katrina, "we wanted to be rich!" "Then why don't you just get a job," asked Doki. Katrina and Brattina were both stunned. "Okay," said Katrina, "that I don't know." "Anyways," said James, "you two '''do '''know you can't get away with this, right?" "Oh yeah," asked Katrina, "what're you gonna do about it?" "We're gonna tell the authorities," said Doki, "and they'll arrest you for stealing the Jewels." "If you dare pull a thing like that," said Katrina, "then you can say "hello" to my little friend!" Katrina then pulled a pistol out of her pocket and aimed it at James and Doki, who immediately displayed looks of terror. "Our lips are sealed," Doki squeaked. Meanwhile, back at the theater, Mundi showed the others James' glasses, which shocked them all to the core. "Oh no," said Fico, "the vandal has got James and Doki!" "Yeah," said Mundi, "all that's left of them are James' glasses." "I really hope they're okay," said Gabi in a worried tone. "Me too," said Anabella. "Don't worry, mes enfants," said Madame Allard in a comforting tone, "I'm sure they will be. In the meantime, I'll take you back to your hotel, since we'll be closing for the night soon." Madame Allard then took the kids back to the hotel and the kids went back up to their room, where they all brushed their teeth, got into their pajamas, climbed into their beds, and fell asleep. '''End of Chapter 7 Category:Chapters Category:Stories